Star Wars: Dark Underworld
by Grey154
Summary: in 4267 ABY a young Jedi Padawan manages to survive a Jedi Purge and finds himself raised by Mandalorians. Years later he makes a name for himself as one of the best bounty hunters in the Galaxy, does he have what it takes to survive a Galaxy ruled by a Sith Empire, Rouge Warlords including a Sith Warlord that had killed his master so many years before? I'm bad at summaries.


**Summary: Okay I'm going to do something I've never done before. I am making a Star Wars story that has nothing to do with the mainstream characters, or plots. As a matter of fact, this story doesn't even take place in the same time period. It takes place over 4000 years AFTER the original movies, so what you'll be seeing is an all new villains, new heroes, new adventures. Oh and just to be clear, there are no chosen ones, and no saviors of the Galaxy, but don't worry there will still be Jedi and Sith. Seriously would it be Star wars without those things?**

**A/N: (A small Mary Sue rant), this story will primarily be first person. I will also do my best to not make my characters Mary Sue/ Marty Stu, but I can't guarantee that I won't have some of those aspects. My characters are action heroes many of them have extraordinary abilities much of it has to do with the fact they've got 5-10+ years of experience that happens before the story happens. Some of it simply is because they are supernatural or other worldly, I can't help it, I'm used to making super hero like characters. Sorry for what seems like a rant. I took a lot of test, and it seems like all my favorite characters qualify as Mary Sues Maybe I don't know what a Mary Sue actually is. If you can please let me know what a Mary Sue actually is and if my characters qualify as them. Maybe I'm one of those odd balls that likes a Mary Sue if I find them entertaining. It's not the first time I've been an oddball in something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars in any shape form or fashion. According to law Fanfiction qualifies as a grey area with in the law. If Disney Feels as though I am infringing on their copyright or more importantly stealing their property, they are more than welcome to shoot me a request and I will pull my fanfiction from the internet with very little if any resistance**

"_**My name is Kyber Thorn. I'm the best at what I do, and what I do…isn't very nice."**_

A long Time Ago in A galaxy Far Far Away: Four thousand years after the destruction of the second death star, the Jedi have been in a constant struggle with the Sith, While certain sects within both factions share mutual respect for the other, other sects have done everything they can to ensure the destruction of the other resulting in cult wars, witch hunts and at times flat out genocide. One of these sects of the Sith lead buy the Warlord Darth Sirus has lead such a Purge on the Jedi Temple on New Alderaan. With the Sith in control of the current galactic empire, Survivors across the Galaxy have been forced to go into hiding. Some go into exile while others either convert to sith cult or renounce their Jedi ways. One of these such Survivors a Jedi has been taken in b the Mandalorians and has since become a bounty hunter who has now found himself in a current crises on the planet of Ultaar

With a downward stroke of my Darksaber I finished off the last of the champion, looking up at the spectators, I saw the king sitting on his throne looking at me the same way a dogfighter looks at his champion. Wiping off the sweat of my brow, I knew if I continued going like this I was as good as dead. Then all of the sudden, a Crazy thought came to my mind, one no doubt was mostly influenced by my raising as a Mandalorian. You see, in my home world, a leader proved his worth in combat if he could not defend his throne or his kingdom he certainly has no right to rule it. If one felt the current Mandalore was unworthy of his crown, he was free to challenge him. If the challenger one, then he was free to take the roll of Mandalore, but if he lost, then more often then not he (or she) would not live to tell about it. So the question for me was why can't the same thing apply to this guy? After all if he is so powerful he has the power to throw weaker slaves into the arena and watch them be turned into bloody spectacles, then surely he must be man enough and strong enough to be able to face someone like me into the arena. After all who is a king who has no muscle to back up the authority he claims to have?

so for whatever reason call it pride, bravado or even stupidity, I turned off my saber, started beating my breast, and I shouted as loud as I could...

"I challenge you...one warrior to another."

At first the King just stood there. While the crowd roared in laughter. They must have thought I was joking, that I was even crazy. but then a menacing grin came over the kings face before he shouted two words."

"I Accept."

Sharply the arena fell into silence, but only for a moment. soon what was silence turned into whispers that sounded like

"Kalima Kalima Kalima Kalima."

before long those whispers turned into shouts "Kalima! Kalima! Kalima! Kalima!"

the king, or should I say Kalima leapt to from his throne and on to the arena. the force upon landing was so strong it literally shook the ground with a mighty quake. There he was. the four armed giant cracking all for of his knuckles before giving me a smirk. 4 arms 7 ft 6 inches tall and over 800 lbs of pure muscle.

Right...not one of my better thought out plans

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed what I have so far as an intro. Just so anyone ask, Kalima is a Ultaarian. As far as what he looks like, just pretty think Goro from Mortal Kombat with pinker skin and Green hair and you've got Kalima. Like I said earlier don't forget to read and review and please let me know if my character is a Mary Sue. **


End file.
